


not yours anymore

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, and something else developes, but composer meets choreographer, jihoon and his girlfriend are the perfect couple, more of flowery writing than story writing tbh, very metaphor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: the two were inseparable, when you said her name, his name would always follow. but he makes a new friend, and maybe the one for him isn't a "she", but a "he".





	not yours anymore

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days of ficmas day3! not like my usual writing style, but i enjoyed the process of this!

him, he calmed her, he was the one who transformed her from a raging thunderstorm to the soft pitter-patter of light drizzles. he changed her life, and she was eternally grateful.

her, she was the light of his life. she dragged him out of his dark studios when he was at his worst, staying by his side when he needed her the most.

she reminded him of the calming, sweet scent of flowers in spring, and he reminded her of crackling warm fire during cold winter nights.

them, they were made for each hi other. they fit perfectly like the puzzle pieces that formed a beautiful picture because their relationship in itself was like a beautiful picture.

♡♡

lying in bed, she gently caressed his sleeping face. he had a peaceful expression, seemingly calm from her touch. the soft light of dawn crept in from the crack in their curtains, leaving a streak of light across his face.

she smiled, it felt like falling in love all over again. with the same guy, with the same smile, with the same heart.

sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would lie awake, thinking about all the possible things that could have happened, deciding that she would choose him over anything, any day.

as for him, he sat in front of his computer screen, the mind often wandering off to find her. he would write about her, and he always did. she was his everything. and he was her everything.

♡♡

and she would like to think, that one day, when their hair is grey and their age is old, they would be in their living room, dancing to the songs of the past.

he, however, would like to think that they would be sitting in their rocking chairs, reading books of classical fantasies.

either way, they had imagined a future with the other. they were so very much in love, finding it difficult to imagine a life where they would be separated.

"and that day would never come," he mutters, lips against her temple, eyes glued to the television screen.

and she smiled, looking up from the book she was reading to glance at him. "i hope it doesn't. i can't imagine what i'd do without you."

he paused the video game, turning to face her fully. "i hope you know that i love you too much to ever let you go..."

she giggled before turning back to her book, "i love you too."

her laughter, it reminded him of the gentle waves crashing against the shore. he could listen to it for days, never once getting tired.

a lazy sunday afternoon, he was spending it the way he wanted to. arms slung around her shoulder while she read her book and he played his video games.

♡♡

he gently stroked her hair, her head resting on his lap, tears streaming down her face. they were watching their weekly k-drama, playing a scene where the lead female had to leave her boyfriend.

"w-what if we e-end up like t-that? i d-don't ever want t-to leave you."

he smiled, he never wanted her to feel insecure, yet it was part and parcel of life. everyone was bound to feel insecure at one point. "we'll be together, forever and always. even when we're no longer here, our love will remain."

he hugs her right, her tears staining his plain grey shirt. "i love you and i will keep loving you for a lifetime."

him, he was never one to make promises easily, yet he promised her the same thing a thousand times.

♡♡

she sat on the bleachers, he ran around the playing field. she had watched enough movies to know, it would end up with him winning and planting a kiss on her lips.

it never happened. and though they lost, he never failed to plant the kiss.

she did not mind, and neither did he. for winning the soccer match was not such a big thing anymore-he never liked soccer, but moreover, he had already won at life. he had the girl of his dream, and he loved her dearly. she loved him dearly too.

he watched her with loving eyes, 'the wind, the sea, the waves and the sun. only they know how much i love you.'

♡♡

when he started getting more work, he had no choice but to return home later. he hated it. why? that meant spending less time with her.

and when the rental fee of their apartment had risen again, he hated it even more.

he now had to take on a part-time job, working at the midnight café- he was far too busy to work in the day, with his university courses and everything.

nights after nights, he stood by the counter, wishing he could be home right now. he reminded himself to give her a big hug when he returned home.

but maybe, just maybe, one regular customer, in particular, could keep him company.

the customer was always there with his laptop and a notebook & pen, he went from typing out essays on his computer to drawing circles in his notebook. other than that, no one else was sure what he was doing.

he walked up to the customer on one chilly night, when there was barely anyone in the cafe.

"hello, i've noticed you here every day. what's your name?"

"soonyoung. you are?"

"jihoon." he motioned towards the notebook, "mind if i ask what those are?"

"choreography ideas, nothing much really. apparently, i'm the only one that can actually understand these."

"that's really cool, i write songs. although they're in a language and i guess most people can understand..."

"that's really cool too, i tried songwriting once and my best friend almost killed me for my lack of vocabulary." soonyoung laughed, "he's a literature major."

"hey, what if we worked together? i'll produce the song, you'll come up with a choreography!"

soonyoung gaped, "that's a brilliant idea!"

♡♡

he was one half and she was the other, they completed each other. surely, they were meant to be? she understood, she always understood him in ways he could not even understand himself. he couldn't always stick to her and his childhood best friend, he needed to expand his circle.

so when she heard that he was doing a collaboration with a dancer, she was overjoyed (and secretly hopeful.) she wanted him to make more friends, for him to be less lonely when she wasn't around.

the only reassurance needed being: "i'll introduce you to him after."

♡♡

after months cooped up in their respective studios (production and dance), the song and choreography were finally completed. they enrolled for the school's talent show, and she got to meet soonyoung afterwards.

"hi! i'm soonyoung and you must be his girlfriend! jihoon's really talented, you must be so lucky!"

she smiled, soonyoung was really a nice guy, jihoon wasn't wrong.

when she looked deeper into his soul, she saw a pure, kind heart, she saw an ambitious mind, she was a genuine boy.

never once did it cross her mind that the boy with full cheeks and a wide smile would steal her boyfriend's heart, but he did.

♡♡

"i'm sorry," he said, "i'm not in love with you, not anymore."

her heart shattered, starting from the core. the pain came crashing down like the tide against the rocks. "did you find someone else?"

he visibly hesitated, then nodded. "but don't worry, i never cheated on you. our friendship was platonic this whole time, but recently i started thinking that maybe... i was in love with him instead. i came to you immediately, i didn't want you hanging onto something that wasn't there anymore."

"is it alright if i asked..." she took a deep breath, the words struggling to come out, "who?"

he looked down, "...soonyoung." it was always soonyoung.

and maybe, if she was more selfish, she would've wished that he never took up the part-time job. but she isn't, she had always been fair and understanding. instead, she wishes that soonyoung could make him happy because she knows she wouldn't be able to, not anymore.

 


End file.
